villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hadrian
'Hadrian '''is the main antagonist of Minecraft Story Mode Episode 8: A Journey's End?. He is the megalomanic leader of the Old Builders. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Personality Hadrian is power-hungry, ruthless, sadistic, selfish, rude and overall evil in nature. He has a tendency to make deals with others, and break those deals with no second thought, showing his honorless nature. For instance, at first, he tells Jesse and Petra/Ivor that if they win the Builder Games, they get to keep the Old Builder's Portal Atlas, which Jesse and friends need to get back to their home world, before later changing the deal and telling Jesse that if he/she wins the games, his/her friends will have to stay behind and work in his quartz mines, and if he/she loses, Hadrian will let his/her friends go if Jesse stays behind in their place. It is highly unlikely that Hadrian intended to keep his end of the bargain. As implied by Em and Harper, regardless of whether or not Jesse loses, Hadrian will very likely send Jesse AND his/her friends all to the mines anyway, while claiming THAT was the original deal. As shown in his treatment of competitors who lose in the games, and his aforementioned deals, Hadrian likes to maximize productivity and had no qualms about enslaving people by sending them to work in his Quartz mines in The Nether. Hadrian is also hypocritical, as if Jesse agrees to Hadrian's second deal, when he/she inevitably breaks it later, Hadrian gets enraged and yells at Jesse for breaking their deal, saying they had an "agreement" and Jesse "promised" him, despite his own aforementioned habit of breaking deals. As well as that, when first meeting Jesse, he accuses him/her of being a "sore loser" for lashing out because his/her friends were eliminated, or seemingly killed, despite Jesse not knowing that his/her friends would respawn. Later, when Jesse and the other competitors step on the winner's platform, Hadrian is enraged, due to not wanting anyone to win the games, being a sore loser himself. As well as that, he may even tell Jesse off for being rude, despite being equally, if not even more rude than he/she is. Trivia * Hadrian is quite physically strong, as shown when he simply kicks Jesse (with his/her regular armor) and immediately takes out two hearts (or one fifth) of Jesse's health. * Hadrian is by far the most evil character in ''MInecraft Story Mode, worse the Aiden, The White Pumpkin or PAMA. ** Aiden was a fame-seeking brat and a sociopathic bully, although he can actually be redeemed and will show remorse for his actions if showed mercy. ** The White Pumpkin was a serial killer, but in the end she finally saw the error of her ways. As well as that, she genuinely loves and cares for her pet cat, Winslow. ** PAMA was a computer that went rouge, but had good intentions and wanted to make everything useful and more efficient. ** Hadrian, however is a sadistic, power hungry tyrant that keeps the competitors from dying and therefore are trapped as slaves forever, with absolutly no sympathy for them, even enjoying their suffering. While in this way, he is similar to his right hand woman, Mevia, she isn't as outwardly manipulative and dishonest as he is. On top of that, he even kidnaps innocent people from their home worlds and makes false promises to give his victims false hope. Therefore he is the only antagonist in ''Minecraft Story Mode ''that is classified as a "Complete Monster" so far. Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Old Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Fighter Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Liars Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Mongers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Complete Monster Category:Master Orator Category:Trickster Category:Xenophobes Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Egotist Category:Revived Villains Category:Leader Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cheater Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors Category:Game Bosses Category:Extortionists Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Slaver Category:Brutes Category:Mental Illness Category:Outcast